Ce qu'il nous reste
by Cammie972
Summary: "La fleur s'est fanée Le sourire s'est envolé Le coeur a disparu Leur équipe n'était plus. L'histoire ne les a pas oubliés, nous non plus" Des années ont passé et la paix règne sur le monde Shinobi. De cette époque, il ne reste que des écrits, des morceaux de vie, des brides de phrases, perdus depuis longtemps. Des confessions d'un amour disparu au cri de désespoir d'un ami perdu.
1. La fleur

Aujourd'hui encore il m'arrive de repenser à cette époque, celle où nous formions l'équipe sept en toute insouciance, celle où nous nous chamaillions avec joie et celle où nous étions soudés. Nous étions trois et cela suffisait amplement à mon bonheur. J'aimais te voir te disputer avec Naruto, voir ton petit rire railleur quand tu lui clouais le bec, ton regard arrogant quand tu réussissais une technique avant lui. Il aurait tant voulu te ressembler, être aussi fort que toi et moi dans tout ça, je vous regardais, je vous voyais évoluer et lentement vous éloigner de moi. J'étais toujours à la traine, toujours la plus faible, toujours celle qu'il fallait protéger. J'étais un fardeau. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle au fond tu me détestais ? Etait-ce pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec toi cette fameuse nuit ? J'aurais tout donné pour toi Sasuke, j'étais prête à tout pour toi et tu le savais parfaitement. Je t'ai donné mon amour, tu m'as ri au nez, je t'ai offert mon cœur, tu l'as piétiné, je t'ai concédé ma vie, tu n'en as pas voulu. Avais-je donc si peu d'intérêt à tes yeux pour que je ne vaille même pas d'être tué par ta main ? Étais-je donc si transparente pour que tu t'abaisses à m'accorder le repos éternel ? J'aurais tant voulu rester auprès de toi, porter tes enfants et vieillir à tes cotés. Mais la vie en voulut autrement et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive la vengeance consumait déjà ton être. Naruto m'avait prévenu, il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en mêler, de renoncer, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je t'aimais Sasuke, je t'aimais du plus profond de mon âme. Mais aujourd'hui tu empruntes une voie dans laquelle je ne peux te suivre. Tu as choisi l'abysse des ténèbres et cela me dépasse. Je ne peux être avec toi alors que tu tues tant de gens pour te venger. Je pensais avoir une chance de t'apprendre à aimer de nouveau mais maintenant je me rends compte que seule la haine est le sentiment que tu es capable d'éprouver. Alors que la guerre bat son plein je me demande si tu vas enfin ouvrir les yeux et voir tout le mal que tu as causé ou si tu préfères demeurer dans l'obscurité et te conforter dans l'idée que la vengeance est la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

_Extrait du journal de bord de Sakura Haruno,_

_chef de l'équipe médicale durant la IV Grande Guerre Shinobi_


	2. Le sourire

Quand mes yeux se posent sur cette photo de nous, je repense inéluctablement à ce fameux jour où ce cliché à été pris. Comme à notre habitude nous nous braillions, sans même nous douter que ce cliché deviendrait l'esprit même de notre équipe. A vrai dire je crois que c'est la seule image qu'il me reste de nous. Va savoir comment, elle faisait partie des rares effets que j'avais pu sauver de mon appartement après la destruction de Konoha. Il me semble que même Sakura a perdu la sienne, quant à la tienne, nous n'avons jamais cherché. Au fond, je crois bien qu'à cette époque, tu devrais t'en foutre royalement, pas vrai Sasuke ?

Tu sais, quand je regarde cette photo, elle me rappelle tous les bons souvenirs que nous partageons tous les trois. Bien sûr, je n'exclue pas nos coups de poing et nos coups de gueule, mais avant tout, ce sont plutôt nos rires qui résonnent dans ma tête quand je nous vois enfant. Je pense que la nuit de ton départ, tu as dû les entendre nos rires, tu as dû voir nos sourires et tu as dû sentir les sentiments que nous te portions. Cela expliquerait sans aucun doute pourquoi tu as retourné cette photo et pourquoi tu l'as laissé derrière toi.

Je me demande si lorsque nous nous sommes vu ce jour-là dans le repère d'Orochimaru, puis sur le lac du Pays du Fer, tu as pensé à cette photo. Car après la brève discussion que j'avais eu avec ton frère, je savais que lorsque tu te retrouvas face à moi sur le champ de bataille, tu n'y pensas absolument pas. Mais comme toujours, j'avais eu beau tenter de te raisonner, tu ne m'écoutas pas... Et plus que le goût de ton sang, je me souviens surtout de la pluie qui tombât sur moi ce jour-là où tu me quittas la première fois.

* * *

_Extrait des mémoires de Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Rokudaime Hokage, héros de Konoha et de la IV Grande Guerre Shinobi_


	3. Le coeur

Nous ne pouvions pas le sauver et même Naruto avait été forcé de l'accepter. Nous avions dû cruellement nous rendre à l'évidence, plus aucune lumière ne brillait au fond de ses yeux. Mais y'en-a-t-il jamais eu une ?

De Sasuke, je préférais me souvenir de son visage impassible, de son incroyable talent au combat et de ses sourires sincères à compter sur les doigts d'une main. En somme, tout ce qui faisait de lui un enfant; un enfant qu'il n'était pas. Son frère lui avait volé son enfance et l'avait forcé à grandir. Trop vite, trop jeune. Avais-je déjà vu un regard aussi sérieux sur un gamin ?

C'était à moi qu'avait incombé le rôle de lui servir de repère et j'avais échoué. Je m'étais voilé la face et cela trop longtemps.

J'avais toujours jugé Naruto trop crédule et Sakura trop naïve, mais la vérité c'était qu'ils avaient renoncé avant moi à tout espoir de sauver Sasuke.

Comme il était dur pour un Maître d'assumer lui-même les erreurs de son élève...

* * *

_Extrait du journal personnel de Kakashi Hatake,_

_chef de l'ANBU Racine et sensei de l'équipe sept_


	4. Réalité

Personne ne m'en a voulu, pas même Sakura. Je crois qu'au fond elle était soulagée. Tout comme moi. Savoir que Sasuke n'était plus dans ce monde rempli de haine et qu'il reposait dans un endroit auprès des siens, nous rassurait. J'espérai qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix et le bonheur auquel il avait tant aspiré.

Dire qu'il me manquait était un euphémisme. A notre retour au village, je me souvenais surtout des regards des habitants. Finalement je l'avais ramené, mais pas comme je le voulais. J'avais espéré que nous rentrerions ensemble, bras sous dessous et non avec sa dépouille. Etre appelé « héros » alors que j'avais le sang de mon _frère_ sur les mains, me répugnait. Je n'étais pas un héros. Je l'aurai été si j'avais pu le sauver sans le tuer. Mais je crois que la mort était sans aucun doute la seule chose capable de sauver l'âme en peine de Sasuke. Il ne désirait plus vivre, seulement détruire. Annihiler toute trace d'espoir, déverser toute la haine qui lui rongeait le cœur… Il est sans doute mieux là où il est.

* * *

_Extrait des mémoires de Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Rokudaime Hokage, héros de Konoha et de la IV Grande Guerre Shinobi_


	5. Vérité

Parfois, j'ai encore l'impression de sentir sa main enserrer mon cou. Dans les moments les plus réalistes de ce souvenir, il me semble même que je le sens me soulever. Je revois ses yeux onyx me dévisager et sa main gauche se saisir de mon kunaï. Mais par-dessus tout, je ressens la haine qu'il a éprouvée à mon égard à ce moment là. Ce sentiment d'impuissance est toujours là en moi, il se cache, il m'observe, il me guette, il m'habite. Tapi sournoisement au plus profond de mon cœur, il m'étouffe en me rappelant ô combien j'ai été stupide de croire pouvoir en finir seule avec Sasuke. La vérité c'était que je l'aimais encore trop à ce moment là. Assez pour le tuer mais pas assez pour m'imaginer vivre sans lui. Je maudis une fois de plus mon incapacité d'agir quand cela concernait Sasuke. Il avait bien failli me tuer cette fois-la. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions là-dessus. Et cela même Naruto en était conscient.

Sasuke avait grandi plus vite que nous. Il avait toujours été le plus mature, le plus réfléchi de notre équipe. Mais de nous trois, c'était irrémédiablement lui qui souffrait le plus. Et même si son orgueil et sa fierté qui faisaient de lui un parfait Uchiha, l'empêchaient de nous le montrer, à cette époque il ne m'était pas difficile de lire dans ses yeux.

Encore aujourd'hui quand j'y repense, sa haine m'était parfaitement lisible.

Peut-être que pour lui, mourir était la plus belle option ? Peut-être que _le_ tuer était la meilleure solution ?

* * *

_Extrait du journal de bord de Sakura Haruno,_

_chef de l'équipe médicale durant la IV Grande Guerre Shinobi_


	6. Regrets

Il avait promis de le lui ramener et cela personne n'avait pu l'oublier. Cette promesse que Naruto avait faite ce fameux jour était sans doute l'une des choses qu'il regrettait le plus au monde. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant et amoureux de surcroit. Comment lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu réconforter celle qu'il aimait ? Même si cela devait les condamner à souffrir tous les deux ?

Le problème chez Naruto avait été de tomber amoureux de Sakura. J'avais longtemps cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une amourette, de même que je n'avais pas été capable de mesurer les sentiments de Sakura à l'égard de Sasuke. C'était beaucoup trop intense pour leurs âges, c'était beaucoup trop fort pour de simples enfants, c'était trop dangereux pour des ninjas. Je me demande si c'est pour cela qu'ils ont tous pris trop de temps avant de réagir. Leur candeur et leur naïveté les ont longtemps protégé de voir l'aura noire qui entourait Sasuke et cela même sans la perversion d'Orochimaru ou la haine de Madara.

Au fond nous voulions tous croire à son retour et moi aussi. Naruto nous avait donné envie d'y croire. Mais d'eux à moi, je pense que sans aucun doute c'était eux qui souffraient le plus de son absence. Cela les a privé d'une adolescence normale et encore aujourd'hui je crois que cela continue de les hanter.

Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être arrivé à temps ce jour-là.

Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir vu combien vous souffriez.

_Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver._

* * *

_Extrait du journal personnel de Kakashi Hatake,_

_chef de l'ANBU Racine et sensei de l'équipe sept_


	7. Fissures

Sakura avait gardé les cheveux courts. Jamais plus elle ne les avait eu encore aussi long que le jour où nous avions formé l'équipe sept. L'attaque de Pain qui avait détruit le village et par la même occasion sa maison, avait effacé toutes traces de la Sakura avec les cheveux longs. Il ne me restait que cette photo et mes souvenirs.

Pourtant quand je la revoie sur ce cliché, aussi souriante avec ses longs cheveux roses, je me sens triste pour elle. Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, ses longs cheveux n'avaient été là que pour _lui_ plaire et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de les avoir long.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul signe de la déperdition de Sakura. Ce que nous avions pris pour un premier temps pour un signe de maturité, c'est révélé cacher un profond malaise. Car depuis ce jour elle n'avait plus jamais versé une seule larme. Pas même à _son_ enterrement ou encore celui de ses parents. C'était comme si elle avait rejeté tout ce qu'_il_ aimait ou détestait chez elle.

Encore aujourd'hui je me demande si Sakura ne se rejetait pas elle-même plutôt que les souvenirs de Sasuke qu'elle chérissait si précieusement au fond de son cœur. Parce qu'il y aurait à jamais en elle des blessures invisibles, des fissures qui ne peuvent se voir et qu'elle cache. Mais par-dessus tout je redoute le jour où tout cela cessera et j'ai bien peur que personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Pas même moi.

* * *

_Extrait des mémoires de Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Rokudaime Hokage, héros de Konoha et de la IV Grande Guerre Shinobi_


	8. Amertume

_Il_ avait dit qu'_ils_ mourraient ensemble. _Il_ avait dit que s'il mourrait, _il_ mourrait avec lui. Tout comme _il_ avait promis de me le ramener et que nous reformerons l'équipe sept d'antan. Sauf qu'_il_ m'avait menti. _Il_ n'avait pas tenu ses deux promesses qu'_il_ m'avait faites. _Il_ avait échoué.

Il était mort et _lui_ avait survécu. _Il_ ne me l'avait pas ramené et nous n'avions jamais pu réformer notre équipe.

Mais dans un sens je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Je m'en voulais à moi. Naruto avait accompli quelque chose de plus grand. Il avait délivré Sasuke de sa haine. Une chose que ni Kakashi-sensei et ni moi n'avions été capable de faire. Il avait eu le courage et la force de lui porter ce fameux coup qui lui avait ôté la vie. Ma lâcheté et mon amour m'avaient toujours empêché d'agir et une nouvelle fois je m'étais retrouvée relayée au rôle de simple spectatrice. Dans le fond, c'était là qu'avait toujours été ma place. Je n'aurais pas pu le tuer et aujourd'hui je m'en rends bien compte. Mon inconscience d'avoir cru pouvoir le faire ce jour-là sur le lac, aurait pu non seulement me couter la vie mais aussi celle de mon équipe. Je n'étais pas faite pour le devant de la scène tout comme je n'étais pas assez forte pour le tuer moi-même et le sauver.

* * *

_Extrait des mémoires de Sakura Haruno,_

_directrice du grand Hôpital de Iwa, héroïne de Konoha et de la IV Grande Guerre Shinobi_


End file.
